Behind Those Hazel Eyes
by Trishrocks
Summary: Jeff hardy is back one thing on his mind..the bombshell Trishbut Trish is dating John, and have been for the last two years. As trish gets more confuse on what she wants..something might just happen...
1. Hes back

**I do not own any character , read and review please! **

**Main characters : Trish Stratus, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Melina, and more **

Monday Night after Summerslam : Jeff hardy return's

"John baby, I'm so happy you beat that freak Edge last night after he hit your father and speared me"

"Well, all I have to say is the CHAMP IS HERE" he said kissing his girlfriend Trish

A knock interrupted them kissing : "STRATUS come on now we need to talk, like right now" Melina was shouting on the other side of the door

Trish came out and look at Melina with a puzzle face; "What do you want, dear"

"come on, let's go outside and talk, I want answers about some stuff"

They went outside, in the parking lot sitting on a car just talking about their relationship with their significant other until Jeff Hardy's name came up. Trish started to panic, no way was she going to talk about her ex-boyfriend to Melina, yes she did trust her with everything but Trish loved Jeff ever since she entered the WWE way back and now that he was back she was afraid that she might fall in love again but she did love John so much.

"Hello, earth to Trish"

"Huh, umm, Melina, I have to go, my match is up next and I'm facing WHORE" (Lita)

Trish vs Lita (Women's title)

After a distraction from the ref while Edge was trying to get it, Lita had won, again by cheating, but that didn't matter for her.

All of a sudden lights when out, and everything went pitch black and right after scream from the girls were heard…that could only mean "Jeff Hardy"

Jeff came running in the ring making Edge and Lita running scared out of the ring. Then Jeff turned his attention, to the Canadian beauty next to him. Then he took a microphone

"Last time I saw you Trish, we were head over heals in love, I am here to have you back"

Trish was lost, that wasn't suppose to happen she had read over and over her script no love story with Jeff were scripted.

"Listen you little southern boy, yes I WAS into you, but you left, and I moved on, you are so 3 years ago, love"

"Love, seems to me like you are still into me"

Then Carlito came running in the ring

"Listen here, jerky, I guess you don't know but Trish is mine, and she loves me very much, she will always. She's not into southern boys like you, that use to hang with Lita and Edge. So do us a favor and leave US alone"

"Carlito, my dear friend, you think that she loves you don't make me laugh, if she is into someone it's…"

My time is now started into the arena. John wanted to come out because he knew that Trish was in trouble with everything that was happening

"Now, why will a hot girl like Trish will want to have someone who's not a champ as her lover? I am the world champ"

This went out back and forth until Jeff just decided to leave with "I will be watching you"

Backstage

"Trish care to tell me what was that all about"

"Hmm, I don't really feel, like talking about Jeff, right now"

"Trish, you better start talking, we been together for two years we told each other everything please tell me what's with you and Jeff"

As John turned around he saw Trish had tears in her beautiful hazel eyes, he got nervous and ran to her.

"Sweetie, I am sorry I didn't meat to make you cry"

"John, I used to date him, I loved him so much, but he walked out of my life just like he did with the WWE. He broke me in half, and now I'm afraid that I will fall into him again…

John was lost for words, his girlfriend might be falling in love with out of all people Jeff Hardy. He couldn't let that happen, no way was that going to happen, he loved Trish so much.

**I know its short, I will try to update asap, but I started school 3 weeks ago so it's kind of hard…but I will try promise **

**Please Read and Review. **


	2. Twist and turns, and what to do

**Hey I'm back I was sick all week so didn't really had time **

**Thanks for the review, **

**I do not own anything**

"Trish, why will you be afraid to fall in love with him again, you love me right?"

"John, I do but, I don't know if I can handle my feelings for him"  
"You have to, for us"

"I will try John"

Next Day  
Trish got up took a quick shower, and call Melina so they could meet for breakfast.

"Mel, I," Trish just stop when she saw Jeff Hardy sitting down a table away"

"Earth to Trish, hello, are you still here?"

"Huh, ya sorry, Mel, what were you saying?"

"Gosh Stratus, tell me about you and the younger Hardy"

Trish explained every little thing to her best friend, even the part that she might be falling in love with him again

Raw

Trish eyes were glued on John that just went trough a table, hit with a ladder and chair, he wasn't moving and she was sacred to death.

She was going into the hall, when Randy Orton put his hands around her,

"Sweetie, why so nervous afraid that John won't be happy and he will hit you? Like we all know he does"

"What are you talking about Randy, John doesn't hit me"

"Anymore" he said to finished her sentence as he walk by her pushing her at the same time

Jeff was there and he walk up to her "Hey, T, I will beat Randall for you tonight, he had to right telling theses things to you. Why would John hit you, you two are so perfect together, you seem so in love, minus maybe some fights but who doesn't have fights"

"Jeff, what are you talking about? You don't know nothing about me, my life or John, you were gone for 3 years, you expect me to forgive and forget that and we could still be best friends? Sorry to burst your bubble mister, but it doesn't work that way. You left with no warning with no nothing, I got broken in half, I never thought I will love again as much as I did you"

"Listen Trish, I know your hurting, because we all know you can't resist me…

Trish then left running as soon as she saw John entering the backstage area she ran right to him wrapping her arms around his bruised body

"God, John, are you okay, what Edge did to you was so not cool to quote Carlito."

"Don't worry babes, I am a grown man, I can take of my bruises and my battles I don't need you my princess"

"I never said nothing about that John, you only looked hurt I wanted to see if you were okay, but since you don't need me I will go sleep at Melina's tonight. I will have fun without you"

At the night

"Trish you are spacing out, what's wrong, why aren't you with John?"  
"I had a fight with him, he said he didn't needed me fighting his battles or take care of his bruises"

"Trish why do you stay with him, he puts you through hell all the time"

"I guess I love him, but with Jeff back maybe things can change, but I did told Jeff off today, saying he cant just come back in my life 3 years after he left me"

"Stratus, you just need to choose who makes you happy, the most, who do you want to spend time with"

Trish was stunned she didn't know the answer to that question, she just stood there, not knowing what to say or knew that John was on the other side of the door wanting to have a talk with his girl.

**Read and Review please, **


	3. My girl's exboyfriend

Woah, I hadn't done this in a while, and I just felt like continuing it…so thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long, long wait

**Woah, I hadn't done this in a while, and I just felt like continuing it…so thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long, long wait. Here we go.**

Trish went walking down the hall of the hotel, Melina had made a good point, Trish and John had some fights over the years some bad ones. But then with Jeff, she couldn't trust him after what happen when he left.

John was wide a wake in his room, not sleeping it was close to 1 in the morning, he was piss at himself for yelling at Trish, saying he didn't need her. He needed her more than anything in her life; she was the best thing to walk in his life. He had to thank Jeff, for breaking her in half.

Trish found her self in front of John's door, taking a big breath, she knock on the door.

"Come in" John yelled.

Trish took an other big breath and open the door, she was in her bathrobe and pyjamas under it.

"Trish? Are you okay?"

"Yes John, I am fine, but I think we need to talk"

"Sure sweetie, come here" he said pointing to his bed

"John, you asked but what's up with me and Jeff, why I was acting so weird around you, I find that I don't deserve you, John, I love you, I know you know that, but I don't think this is going to work. I'm confuse John, I really am" She said as she started to sober.

"Trish, why will you say that you don't deserves me. Is it because of Jeff?"

Trish looked down not wanted to make eye contact with John. John knew the answer. John then opened his drawer and took a little box out and went in front of Trish.

"I wanted to wait till next week on our 4 year anniversary, but I think today will be the perfect day. Trish, I am in love with you, even if I act like a big jerk sometimes, its because your so strong minded that I'm afraid of it, so I have to act tough to prove to you that I'm not a wuss. Trish, what I am trying to say here is, will you be Mrs John Felix Anthony Cena. ? "

Trish had tears he her eyes looking at John, and the ring at that little box "John, I will be proud to be Mrs. John Cena" she said kissing him and wrapping her arms around his body.

"Trish, hmm I can't breath" John said holding his sore ribs.

"Oh my, I am sorry John, I forgot about the beating you took earlier today" she said smirking at him.

He then took a pillow and threw it at her making her fall backwards.

"Hey no fair, you can't hit me, but I can't cause your injured. When you will be better I will be you up again. And John, I love you"

**The next morning**

John smiled when he saw Trish cuddled up next to his body. He was so happy with her, they were meant to be. He had never felt the way he did around a girl when he was around Trish.

Trish started to stir a little bit, and met John's gazing at her.

"Trishy, I think you should call back Melina, she kept calling your cell for the past 2 hours"

"Crap, I left her place last night, to come over here and I told her I will be right back"

_**Melina's hotel room**_

Where the hell are you Stratus, where did you go, and why are you not taking my calls.

Just then her phone rang

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU Trish?"

"Well good morning to you too Mel"

"Why didn't you come back last night, I waited for you"

"I went over to Jc's place we talked and…"

"OMG you broke up with him??"

"NO WAY, are you crazy, we are getting married"

"WHAT? When, how why?

"hmm cuz we love each other , and we are meant to be"

"well T, I am happy that you and John have fix things up"

John then pushed Trish down on the bed kissing her soft lips.

"Trish, let's get married soon, like next week"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, let's do a small wedding; let's invite Randy, Melina, your sisters and parents, my brothers and parents, Maria could come. And I know you want Lillian to come"

"John you are the greatest how bout next Saturday, it's our day off. You have a week to recover your body, and then we could go to a little honeymoon."

"That's all planned out, after our wedding I am bringing you to our honeymoon but it's a secret"

"Tell me, tell me John, I wanna know where you a bringing me. Is it Disney World" she said acting like a little girl.

Which made John laugh " Sweetie, you are worst than a two years old, but I am still not telling you where you are going"

Trish pouted, "Fine, then I am going to take a shower, and your not invited"

**Here we go guys, ****sorry it took so long, I guess I had a major writer blog. Lol but please Read and Review. **


	4. Everytime we touch

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed my last chapter, I kind of been out of it these past couples of months lots of things happening in my life…****alright I do not own anything yadda yadda **

**You know the drill please read and review thanks.**

It was Monday, one week till John Cena and Trish Stratus should wed, and everyone had heard the news probably because of Melina's gossip mouth. Even Jeff Hardy knew this and hadn't made his day when he heard this news. He had to act fast.

-

Trish was stretching in the hallway getting ready for her match against Melina when she felt those hands…those hands that she couldn't get enough of before those hands that drove her crazy and shy like a high school crush.

"…Jeff…hmm can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually you can…I have this craving that only you can help me with"

"Jeff I would love to…but sorry I am an engaged woman, unlike some people I am faithful to the person I am with"

"What are you trying to say Trisha…I was always faithful to you"

"Please Jeff, your partying, your drinking, and your late night smell of perfume when you used to come in to the smell of your ex-girlfriend. Beth was it?

"I am telling you, Trish, I never will and never did cheat on you, girl I was and still am in love with you. Why did you think I came back to the WWE, I wanted to be with you. I though I will have been easy, I had no clue of John, but I know deep down inside you don't like him as much as you liked me."

"Please Jeff, John is what I've been looking for all my life, he loves me for me, and he makes me laugh."

"And cry" Jeff cut her off

"What?? Who do you think you are Jeff, you don't know that, John never made me cry"

"Whatever you say Trish, your match is up next you should go, but remember this I have my eyes on you wherever, whenever"

Ladies and Gentleman, the following match is schedule for one fall, haling from Las Angles, California, Melina. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus.

As the tangled up, Melina saw that Trish was off, she wasn't all there, she was far away, this couldn't be good.

"Trishy, get your head in the game" Melina whispered to a fallen Trish.

Trish is finally getting momentum. She's been beating down all match, Jim Ross said

"Well JR, maybe it's the fact that John Morrison is eyeing her every move and she all alone out here"

Trish was able to hit the chick kick for the win.

As Trish was celebrating Morrison and Melina came in the ring and having there way with the Canadian diva, beating her up, until Jeff Hardy ran in the ring making John and Melina run out.

Jeff picked up Trish and in front of the millions of fans, kisses her lips.

Backstage

John Cena met Trish behind the curtain awaiting in the same time, Jeff Hardy.

"Who the hell makes you think you are JEFF, said an angry John. What makes you thing you can kiss my fiancé"

"Well, she was getting her butt whooped, she needed help, at least I was man enough to go out there, and when I picked her up. I saw those soft lips that I had to kiss"

"You bastard, get out of our lives" John yelled

"STOP IT, both of you, Trish said, why can't you two get along, why are you always fighting. What do you have to prove? You are both acting like ignoring jerks."

Then she storm off, she needed desperately to talk to Melina, she was the only one she could actually talk to without being judge.

"Melina, promise me that you wont say I told you so"

"Ok Trishy, I wont, but I warned you that Jeff was bad news and you had to figure out where your hart is"

"Melina, what do I do, when Jeff touches me I get weak in the knees. When I am with John, I can be me, I laugh like to have him my life, he doesn't do drugs and he wouldn't cheat on me. But now I talk to Jeff earlier today and I think he changed. I don't know what to do. And now I am engage to John, I really love him."

"Trish you know what, take some time off, let this thing blow over, go back home find yourself out there"

"Mel, I think that's the best proposition I heard all day, but I suppose do wed John this weekend"

"Don't worry I have that already covered , I will tell him you have the flu, so you went home to recover. How does that sound?"

"hm okay, call me with some updates, because I am leaving right now, so nobody will know"

Trish grabbed her bags and went right to her car, what she didn't know was that there was this car following her and filming everything she was doing.

Alright guys, here we go an other chapter, please read and review


	5. whatever it takes

_**Alright here we go I do not own anything **__**sadly**_

_**The song in this chapter is Whatever it takes from Lifehouse **_

TORONTO

Trish was at home, it was Tuesday, and she was wondering about John and Jeff, and who she liked the most. She took a piece of paper and wrote pros and cons, on one side wrote Jeff, on the other John.

Jeff: Pros: I love him, threat me right, been friends forever, never physically hurt me musician

Cons: He cheated on me with Torrie Wilson, I can't trust him

John: Pros: He nice, I can be myself with him, has an amazing sense of humour. Cons: he likes to put his hands on me

This was depressing her, Cena and her always had fun together but recently it wasn't the same, he seem jealous of something and been strict with her.

WEST NEW BURRY

John received the video, of Trish going back home, to him she didn't seem to have the flu, he knew something was up. He knew Trish was lying to him. The girl always told him anything no matter what. He also knew it was because of Jeff Hardy's return, the young Canadian also love that highflying younger Hardy. And he knew if he didn't do something he would lose Trish for good.

FLORIDA

Trish took a plane and went to Florida were Smackdown taping was, she needed hot and warm weather so she didn't mind flying there. She was now on the beach it was 7h in the morning, the beach was basically empty, but there was a sound, a soft song in the air. Trish was listening to every word that floated in the morning breeze

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay  
_  
_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes  
_

Trish was walking to where the sound was she was attracted to it like it was a magnet. The voice, that voice was so pretty, and the way the guitar sounded, the way the strings were played it was so nice to listen.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"  
_

Those words, she had said the same thing a couple of years back. She had said that to Jeff.

FLASHBACK

"**JEFF, YOU CHEAT ON ME LEAVE, AND THE WAY I FOUND OUT YOU CHEATED IS BY MATT THAT HE ****let it slip to me" an angry Trish said**

"**Im sorry Trish, I love you, I did a mistake im sorry" **

"**Jeff, im the one who's sorry, I wanted to me with you forever"**

"**Trish, I Still do want you, you are very special to me" **

"**You want me, Jeff, if you want make this work, you gotta let me inside even if hurts, don't hide hidden parts that I need to see, because I need to know why you did it Jeff, why will you cheat on me, Like or not Jeff, it's the way its gotta be, if you cant love yourself, you cant love me"**

"**I…I…I…can't Trish, I cant tell you why I did it, you wouldn't understand"**

_End Flashback_

_  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better _

_  
__But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

Trish finally reach were the sound was from, and to her surprise it was Jeff

"Hey Jeff, that was really beautiful"

"Thanks T, it's about us, you know, the part where I never told you why, why I keep a part to myself but now I know it was a mistake. I should of told you that I was fool, that me cheating on you, was only because I tough I was losing you, I was hurt, that you were a success, and I was in your shadows, I wanted ,to be dominant I wanted to be yours forever and I really screw that up.

"Yes you did, but Jeff I was and still am crazy about you, the way you touch, even when you kissed me Monday, I was in awe, that's the reason I took off"

"Trish, give me a chance, I want us, I will to whatever it takes to make us work again"

"Jeff, I want to so bad, but I have John, we are suppose to get married this weekend, I cant just run off with you?"

"Why, I know you love me, Trish, I screwed up bad, ever since I left the company, I regretted it, because I know I was a mistake, I knew that I should of hold on to you, because I know were meant to me, I promise that I will let you in, that I will tell you anything, everyday when you will wake up in my arms I will tell you how sexy you are, how I am the luckiest man on this earth to have you on my side, and I will ask you why a girl like you will want to be with a guy like me".

"Jeff, you want to know what I would of answer to that? That I am the on lucky to have you in my life, the way you threat me, the way we laugh to the extreme, the way we watch cartoons all day on Sunday, not a lot of man will do that with me, most guys hope to get me in bed"

"How about we drive to Tampa Bay, for the Smackdown taping, we will get there together, for old time sakes"

"Hmm alright Jeffy, we better get going"

SMACKDOWN

Trish and Jeff arrived laughing together, walking in the arena, getting everyone's attention, especially John Cena, by the look of his face he didn't like the fact that Trish entered the building with Jeff. Jeff has ruining everything for him.

"Trish, baby girl are you okay, Melina told me you had the flue last nigh?" John asked his fiancé.

"I'm good John, a good night sleep helped me"

" A good night sleep with Jeff" John told loud enough that the now gathered crowd heard.

"What? John you are nuts, I told you I love you, I never cheated on you, I never ever would of hurt you, you mean to much to me" Trish said

"You love me, I mean a lot to you. Geez Stratus, tell me why then you enter here with this homewrecker Hardy"

"Cuz hes my friend" Trish yelled passing by the crowd of wrestlers getting frustrated with John, why were things so complicated now a days. Ever since Jeff came back Trish was lost she didn't know why but since Jeff came back, she was happier, more motivated to move on with her career.

John ran after her, trying to apologize "Trishy, darling!"

"John, stopped it she yelled, why cant I have my friends? Are you jealous of my relationship with Jeff? Do you wish you were him?"

"actually Trish, I wish I was him, like that I would be totally in love with you, and I will know that you love me"

"John, I love you, I am just not ready to get married, Sunday, can we postpone? What if, there was someone out there for us, and we just don't know it yet"

"Okay we can postpone, Trishy, I think we went into this to fast, I think that we could have an open relationship. What do you think?"

"Hmm okay, I guess" She said shocked that he had proposed that, she was kind of happy cuz she could spend more time with Jeff without feeling all weird around Jeff"

Sorry I didn't update as fast as I would of like too. Job been crazy, and I re-wrote this chapter like 4 times, I was never satisfied with it.

PLz read and review


End file.
